


听说你是直男09

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	听说你是直男09

09.Your Attitude

如果自己能扛过去，庞宽也不会在大年三十儿拿着备用钥匙打开筒子楼的门，他给这个除了爸妈那儿心里唯一的小家端端正正的贴好对联，然后搓着手进了屋。这儿真是太冷了，庞宽翻出瓶五粮液，灌了两口试图让自己暖和起来，他晕晕乎乎爬上彭磊的床，心里想着，大过年的没人会来这里，就住一晚，也没关系吧。他埋头吸着被褥里彭磊留下的一点点味道，像饱受折磨的重症病人终于得到了一针杜冷丁，两个月以来头一回睡了个好觉。

自从两人开始各怀心事，彭磊一直有意无意的冷着他，庞宽也挺知趣的尽量缩小自己的存在感，乐队配合的依旧默契，只是每当活动结束彭磊总是神色匆匆的离开。庞宽心里认定彭磊这是一边嫌他恶心一边还极力粉饰太平，尚笑总想劝彭磊两句，都让庞宽拿眼神给拦住了。只有刘葆大傻子似的老挤兑他说有了媳妇儿忘了爹。彭磊把这话认下了，不同他争论，刘葆全当他是理亏脸皮薄。但庞宽心里清楚，彭磊这是给他留面子呢，总不能直接说这儿有人对我图谋不轨我跟他多待一会儿都浑身难受吧。

年前有一次，排练完才下午四点多，刘葆提议说晚上咱们一起吃个饭吧，彭磊说改天吧约人了，就抓起背包往外走，完全没理会刘葆在后面骂他改天是他妈的改哪天。尚笑看着庞宽挺平静的默默收拾东西也准备要走，觉得不能总放他回家闷着一个人胡思乱想。最后他把庞宽生拉硬拽的带到玩具店，“你就当陪陪我吧，彭磊最近一直做甩手掌柜。”

“我又不是蜜，你别说那么肉麻。”庞宽在货架边上找了张椅子坐下，眼看着尚笑忙里忙外的生煤炉，也没打算过去帮忙。“我倒感觉自己像被班主任叫去谈心谈话的问题学生。”  
“狼心狗肺，这不是怕你难受吗。”  
“还行，比我想象的好啊这个局面。”他正色道，“至少大家现在还能是个同事。”  
“得了吧，”他把煤炉鼓捣好，过来坐下陪庞宽，“你俩这个状态，多影响乐队发展啊。”  
“咱们乐队的内核是丧你不知道么，我这几天灵感比过去什么时候都要多。”这他说的倒是实话，比起空洞乏味的温馨，痛苦的确更能激发人的创造性。

热度升上来了，两个人凑在炉前烤着火，庞宽舒服的合上了眼睛，把小脑袋往高领毛衣里缩，尚笑看他那个样子，突然就很能理解彭磊为什么总是喊他小狐狸，他犹犹豫豫的开口，“其实，我老觉着彭磊就是个不了解自己的深柜，我之前一直在想，就是他要知道你的事儿了，能不能，突然发现自己也一直喜欢你呢。”尚笑说完就后悔了，他低下头不敢看他，本来拉人过来是为了安慰，结果庞宽装出一副没心没肺的样子，倒真骗的他口不择言的说了给人添堵的话。

一片令人尴尬的沉默中，只有炉内燃烧的木炭还在噼啪作响，半晌，像是终于有什么被融化了似的，庞宽说出一句， “曾经我也这么以为过。”  
不得不说这个反应令尚笑颇感意外，在他看来，庞宽对这事儿从始至终抱着非常悲观的态度。  
似乎是察觉到了他的惊讶，庞宽笑了一下开始解释，“因为彭磊对我太好了，真的，好到让我觉得我要是个女的他准得娶我，现在想想真是太傻逼了。”  
“你对他也特好，庞宽，你不欠他的。”尚笑在这种时候表现的像个真正的小闺蜜，八卦又护短，庞宽眨巴着眼睛冲他乐了，发自内心的觉得有个人能跟他说这些其实挺幸运的。

“你要不然，找个男朋友吧，反正都已经这样了。”尚笑开始像所有小闺蜜那样给人出馊主意。  
“为什么是男朋友啊。”庞宽脱口而出，随即自己反应过来了又补充一句，“我其实没觉着自己喜欢男的。”只是喜欢彭磊，他恰好是个男的。  
尚笑也能听明白他话外之音，他心领神会的点了点头，说 “找女的更好啊，还能顺利不少。”  
“算了吧找谁啊。”  
“喜欢你的小姑娘那么多。”  
“别造孽了。”  
尚笑亲亲热热的凑上来，“说真的呢，你喜欢什么样儿的，我帮你留神。”  
“我呀？”庞宽又像只小狐狸似的，把眼睛眯起来了，“我喜欢不喜欢我的。”  
“臭德性，”尚笑恨铁不成钢的白他一眼，“自生自灭吧你。”

年初一的时候他们俩通了个电话，是庞宽打给彭磊的，他说，你找我了？彭磊坐直了身体，把手机贴紧耳朵，想努力的从庞宽简短的几个字里听出和他一样的牵挂、惦念、甚至埋怨也行。好让他知道，并不是只有他一个人在思念对方。但他一无所获，通过电波传来的声音平静又得体，没有丝毫破绽。彭磊嗯了一声就不再说话了，他也不想回应庞宽后面那句没有感情的找我有什么事儿，于是庞宽也报以同样的沉默。半分钟后彭磊才终于像放弃了什么似的叹了口气，“你昨晚去哪儿了？”

“没去哪儿，怎么了？”庞宽紧张了起来，实际上他在筒子楼里一直睡到天亮才被街上的鞭炮声吵醒，如果说喜欢彭磊还只是性取向异于常人，那么拿着备用钥匙偷偷去睡对方的床，已经算是值得报警的变态行为了吧。  
“没事儿，给您拜年。”彭磊语气里已经明显带了点儿火，庞宽拿不准他是不是已经知道了。  
“你也是。”他努力镇定下来，“过两天我去看叔叔和阿姨。嗯……你已经回女朋友那了吗？也给她带个好，挺久没见了，上次……”庞宽话还没说完，那边却突然挂了电话，他茫然的在一片嘟嘟的忙音中握着手机，不知道自己又哪里惹彭磊不高兴了，可能是他存在本身，就令人讨厌。庞宽一个人在房间里，像个做错事的孩子一样，把头低低的垂了下去，对着空气一遍一遍小声的说，对不起。

彭磊把手机扔到床角，烦躁的情绪已经到了顶点。庞宽很久没和他单独说过话了，难得这么一次，还是三句话不离小沁。你这么做，把我当什么呢？彭磊气的快疯了，虽然庞宽刚刚也没多说什么，可仅仅是听到从他嘴里说出那个“她”字，彭磊就浑身不舒服。他真心实意的开始想，要是没有吴沁岑就好了，没有她的话，庞宽现在还是张嘴闭嘴都先哄着自己。但假如他们俩分了，庞宽一定能把小沁追到手吧，他那么好看又温柔一人，没有女孩儿不喜欢。到时候自己在庞宽那儿就更没有地位了吧，甜蜜都是他们俩的，自己心碎又多余。

小沁端着洗好的水果从厨房出来，一进屋就看见彭磊一脸苦大仇深的坐在床上，“怎么了这是？还置气呢？”小沁柔柔的靠过去把一颗樱桃塞进彭磊嘴里，“我下回不那么说你了嘛，谁让你袜子都破了还屋里屋外的穿，挺大个人了。”她在为一件彭磊转头就忘掉的小事而哄着他。而他居然一分钟前还坐在这里，认真的考虑着要和这个女孩儿分手，彭磊为这个念头而感到羞愧难当，在心里骂了自己一句渣男，然后伸长胳膊把小沁揽进怀里，“我们，过两天去海边吧，难得你放几天假，之前也一直说想去来着……”  
“真的吗？你终于舍得出门了？”小沁的眼睛一下子就亮了，“不过这会儿飞海南的话，会不会太贵啊。”  
“没事，就当是……新年礼物。”彭磊在她脑门上亲了一口，“我原本应该准备个更好的。”


End file.
